


In Between The Lines

by glockcourage



Series: In Between The Lines [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glockcourage/pseuds/glockcourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read between the lines. Just a couple of drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shikamaru 1, Godaime 0

**_Shikamaru 1, Godaime 0_ **

"Temari's arriving in two days time," Tsunade declares.

Shikamaru's bored appearance remains bored. _"Tch,_ what a drag, I'm going to be that woman's guide around Konoha again."

Tsunade gives Shikamaru the look that says she's planning something else for him. She is about to open her mouth when the door opens. "Good, Neji, you're here. I was just about to tell Shikamaru that I'm sending him to—"

"Lady Tsunade was just telling me that she's sending me to escort Temari and that you— _where_ are you sending Neji again, Godaime?" Shikamaru glances at Tsunade-sama meaningfully. Afterall, he is a genius. He already guessed the old woman’s plan. He may not like escorting Temari around Konoha but he likes it less if Neji is escorting Temari around Konoha.

—o0o—

~11/13/10 AFP 12 16 15~


	2. Really?

**_Really?_ **

It's the first time Temari eats lunch with Choji, Ino and Shikamaru.

While watching and waiting for the meat to cook, Choji asks, "So Temari how are you finding Konoha so far?"

"Humid,"Temari states matter of fact.

_"Aside from that?"_ Choji persists.

"Green." Temari glares at Shikamaru.

Choji can't help but look at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just shrugs.

Choji tries again. Afterall, it seems like the Suna ambassador doesn't like their village. He wants to see if he can change her mind. "Well, if you don't like plants, we still have the lake. We can have a picnic there if you like."

"I like the plants. In fact, I took some seeds and hopefully, they would flourish back in Suna. And I had even seen the spring and the lake. I like Konoha just fine. It's your friend over there—" Temari points at Shikamaru. "—that I do not like."

—o0o—

~11/23/10 AFP 12 16 15~


	3. Hygiene

**Hygiene**

"So what's the secret to your pearly white smile, Bushy Brows?" Naruto asks after being blinded by Lee's smile for the _nth_ time.

Lee brings down his thumb-up sign and places both his hands on his hips. "The power of youth"

_"No, honestly man,_ those are abnormally white. Where'd you get them?" inquires Kiba.

"See, me and Dogbreath over here agree." Naruto sort of beams.

"From the dentist, of course! I had power bleach! Yeah, the power of youth," Lee answers.

Naruto elbows Kiba in the stomach. "Hey, Dogbreath you should ask Bushy Brows the name of his dentist, maybe he could help you." Naruto sniggers.

Kiba shows his fangs in warning. "I don't have a problem with my breath, you dumbass."

That's when Shikamaru suddenly walks in front of them. He seems to be in a hurry but Kiba still hollers at him, _"Hey, you! You reek!"_

_"Tch."_ Shikamaru pauses to nod at the three of them.

"You smell of musk." Kiba observes. "You usually smell of grass and perspiration and sometimes the occasional blood but never something out of a bottle."

Shikamaru just looks at Kiba and ignores the underlying question. "I have to go."

" _Goodluck, Shikamaru!_ The power of youth is with you." Lee shows his thumbs-up sign to the departing back of Shikamaru.

—o0o—

~11/23/10 AFP 12 23 15~

 


	4. MISSused Opportunity

**MIS ~~S~~ used Opportunity**

Shikamaru went on a mission. When he returned he was told that Temari visited Konoha for three days during his absence. If only he arrived a day early he would have seen her but such is his luck that the mission took longer than it should. Shikamaru shrugged the missed opportunity and waited for a mission that would take him to Suna.

After 3 months of waiting, the Hokage was able to grant him a mission to a village which is near to Suna. A detour of only a half day would enable him to see Temari. But when Shikamaru arrived in Suna, he was told that Temari was dispatched on a mission herself. Shikamaru, who had walked for a half day more than what he should, felt that his patience in waiting and the walking were all in vain.

He had now not seen Temari for a total of five months and ten days. This was the longest in history since they met. Shikamaru who outwardly looked bored was seething inside. If he only knew this would happen, he would not have accepted the mission. Then the Kazekage informed him where Temari's mission was— he was informed Temari was on her way to Konoha. Shikamaru felt like he wanted to hit something in exasperation but, of course, he didn't. He remained calm. He thanked the Kazekage respectfully and walked the extra half day towards his own mission, sighing all the way.

After a total of six months and sixteen days Shikamaru was finally able to be at the same place at the same time with Temari. They were both on a mission in the Water Country. Shikamaru was so happy to see again Temari that the first thing he said was, _"Oi woman!_ You still owe me that money you used to buy that expensive gift for Gaara." In which Temari replied, "Ass, I don't have to pay since I told Gaara, the gift came from you."

—o0o—

~12/9/10 AFP 12 23 15~


	5. No, not lazy

**Not Lazy**

"The inn keeper said there's only one room," Shikamaru relays tonelessly to the shivering Temari.

Teeth clattering, Temari replies, "It's better than staying outside in this kind of freezing weather."

"There's only  _one_  room Temari," Shikamaru says with obvious emphasis on the word _one._

Temari stares at Shikamaru with a frown. "I heard you the first time."

"And with this deluge, your extra clothes are wet too," Shikamaru explains.

Temari knows that. "I know that. I'm just gonna use the blanket then."

Shikamaru closes his eyes. When he opens them, Temari is smiling.

 _"What crybaby?"_ Temari has a hard time keeping on a straight face. The beginning of a smile can be seen on her lips.

Shikamaru scowls, "I'll try the other inn, maybe they have another room. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"You sure you don't wanna share the room with me?" Temari's smile widens. "After all the next inn would probably be in the next town."

"Woman, I don't care if it's in the next, _next_ town," Shikamaru states vehemently then more calmly, "It's probably even best that it's in the next, _next_  town."

—o0o—

~11/14/10 AFP 12 25 15~

 


	6. Christmas PRESENT

**Christmas** **_PRESENT_**

A week before Christmas, Temari sent Shikamaru a pack of chocolate kisses—the one with the silver wrappings and strips of paper sticking out. The package also included a brief note that said:  _If you want the real thing, move your ass to Suna._

Four days later, Temari received an express parcel from Shikamaru. Temari ran to her room, excited with her 'gift'. It was not really wrapped as nicely as the one from her—it was just in a recycled box, a box that once contained three pieces of kunais. It was also lightweight and when Temari shook the box, she only heard a faint sound made by something moving inside.

Temari sat on her bed and immediately ripped the top off the rectangular box. She peered inside into one end of the box and all she could see was dark looking emptiness. Angry, she tilted the box to tip over any contents it might have and sure enough a folded paper fell on the bed. It reads: _Damn it Temari! It's sweet. If you want your gift come to Konoha._

—o0o—

~12/20/10 AFP 12 25 15~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think give in? ...  
> Merry Christmas!


	7. Unfortunate and Fortunate New Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to the Christmas Present

**Unfortunate** **_and_ ** **** **Fortunate New Year**

"What are you doing here?” Temari asks confused and alarmed.

_"Tch,_ I came to collect my kiss," Shikamaru calmly claims. The decision was made when Christmas arrived and no Temari comes knocking on his door.

_"Lazy ass,_ Christmas is long gone," Temari snarls and backs out of Shikamaru's reach.

Shikamaru frowns, noticing Temari's rebuff. Definitely not the reaction he expected.  "It was just six days ago and I'm on time for the New Year's Eve celebration."

Instead of answering, Temari glances at Shikamaru's outstretched but empty hands. "Where's my gift?" Temari demands in a mulish tone.

"In my pocket. I'll give it to you after I get what I came for," Shikamaru coaxes.

"You can leave your gift and go home." Temari isn't easily bribed.

"Woman, I didn't travel for three days just to leave empty handed." Shikamaru tries to grab Temari and succeeds. He kisses her. Temari fights him off though for a while but in the end she finally gives in.

Then finally, in need of air, Temari pushes Shikamaru off her. "Ass, now you have to stay here until they— _the medics_ —say the viral outbreak is clear." Temari admonishes, half apologizing, half smiling.

—o0o—

~12/25/10 AF A 1 1 16~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, strangers!


	8. PDA

**PDA**

_"Sakura-chan!"_ Naruto wails after the departing pink-haired girl.

"Hey, Naruto, still going after Sakura?" Kiba asks and follows Naruto's example of trailing with his eyes the girl as she stomps away.

The blond haired genin nods his head, his eyes solemn.

"Don't know what you see in Sakura," Kiba grumbles; admitting his perplexity regarding Naruto's choice . _"And she hits like a ram, dude!"_

"Sakura-cha—" Naruto is unable to finish what he is about to say for Shikamaru and Temari have just walked in front of them. 

The rumoured couple doesn't actually acknowledge Naruto's and Kiba's presence as they are both currently busy with their public display of affection.

"On second thought, at least Sakura doesn't hit you with a fan every two minutes." Kiba cheerfully grins, glancing back at Naruto. 

—o0o—

~11/13/10 AFP 1 21 2016~


	9. Choices

**Part 1**

**Choices**

"Shikamaru, you have to choose," Ino asks with confidence, "me or Temari?" 

There's a very slight, almost indiscernible hesitation on Shikamaru's part. " _Tch,_  you."

Upon hearing Shikamaru's answer, Temari glares at him. Then with a vigorous stomp on the ground, she starts to walk away. 

Temari marches towards the other person in the group. 

"Come on Choji. It's you and me against Ino and Shikamaru and you better not be soft on them or you have me to answer to."

**Part 2**

**Choice: _Still Ino?_**

"Shikamaru, you have to choose, me or Temari?" Ino asks; her voice a little louder than normal.

There's a very slight, almost indiscernible hesitation on Shikamaru's part ."Tch, you," he answers with a nod at Ino.

_"Really?_ You heard that Temari?" Ino gloats at the kunoichi beside her.

"Yeah. The lazyass wants you. No big deal," Temari bites at the words before her menacing smile full of teeth makes an appearance.

Shikamaru looks from his secret girlfriend to his pretend girlfriend. "Tch, troublesome females, we are being watched."

Ino suddenly kisses Shikamaru on the lips—more of a soft touch really, like a peck on the cheek. "I love you, Shikamaru," she whispers, making a huge production out of it.

Surprised, Shikamaru replies, "Troublesome," then adds ,"I love you too," with a tone not exactly adoring but more like  _you-just-said-I-love-you-so-I-must-say-I-love-you-back_.

"You two look the picture of happiness," Temari remarks, a cloyingly sweet smile on her lips but an  _I'll-kill-you-later_ kind of glint in her eyes _._

"Haha." Shikamaru glares at Temari, her sarcasm not missed.

"Quit it, you two. We are being watched," Ino admonishes in a murmur.

—o0o—

~1/1/11AFP 1 21 16~ 


	10. Choice: Finally Temari

**Part 3**

**Choice: Finally Temari**

_"Ass! Go die!"_ Temari shouts at Shikamaru, pushing him away as he tries to hug her.

"Temari, I already explained. If I told them you are the Suna representative  _and_ my girlfriend, Ino won't have any alibi being present at the gathering. She wasn't invited afterall," reasons Shikamaru as he stops trying to placate Temari by embracing her.

"Why do we need her anyway? This mission is easy," Temari continues to protest.

 _"Tch,_ this is a covert mission. We won't be able to extract the target from the crowd as quietly as we did without Ino's _Mind Body Switch Technique_. That was the plan," Shikamaru explains, maintaining a calm facade.

"Yeah, was the kiss part of the plan too?" Temari crosses her arms on her chest and put all her anger on the way she looks at Shikamaru.

"I can't very well push her away. All eyes were on us," Shikamaru replies exasperated. "And it's not as if she kisses me really. It was just a brotherly smack."

"The  _I love you_?" Temari argues.

"Woman, I do love Ino and I believe she loves me too. It's not my fault people misconstrue that love into that  _kind_ of love."

Temari gets her fan and immediately bashes Shikamaru with it then kicks him twice for good measure. "You led the people to think that, _bastard!_ And me, what was I supposed to think? That you were just playing a role. _You damn look convincing!"_

While doubled up in pain, Shikamaru is still able to smirk. "Tch, woman the way you're reacting I would think you were disappointed I didn't announce to the people of Iwagakure that you are my girlfriend."

A pin dropping can be heard as Temari just scowls, speechless at the other nin's assumption.

Then suddenly a singsong voice coming outside asks, "Shikamaru, you have to choose, me or Temari?" and is followed by Ino's mocking laughter.

Both Shikamaru and Temari shouts "Shut up!"

—o0o—

~1/25/11 AF P 1 26 16~

 


	11. How Temari Became The Girlfriend

**How Temari Became _The Girlfriend_**

"Give me a handicap then," Shikamaru finally mutters, just to stop Temari from asking for a rematch that she will never win anyway.

Temari glares at Shikamaru. "No. That wouldn't be fair to you," she retorts. 

"Or you are just afraid that even with a handicap I can beat you at Shogi," Shikamaru uncharacteristically challenges Temari.

Which actually works.

"Fine,”she snaps. You can't see. And I'm not obliged to tell you what piece I moved. You could touch your own piece but not mine.  _Got it?"_

 _"Tch_ _._ _"_  Shikamaru has already considered that option of Temari instead of the usual removal of one or more of the shogi pieces. "Alright, but you have to tap the piece on each box on the board it passes through loudly."

"Fine,"agrees Temari. She cuts off a piece of her sash and uses it to cover Shikamaru's eyes. "It's my turn to move first." While mobilizing one of her knights a step forward, Temari hums which slightly mask the sound made by her knight's movement.

Shikamaru's nonchalant expression doesn't change. He also shifts one of his knights forward.

When it's Temari's turn again, she drawls carelessly, "It's hot in here. Can I take this off?" And then there is a rustle of some article of clothing being removed.

Shikamaru just maneuvers another knight into position, seeming to open an area for his general to pass through.

While waiting for her turn, Temari is playing with her forehead protector which she has removed a minute or so ago. She drops it  suddenly when she shifts another one of her shogi pieces into her desired position. The protector gives off a distinct metallic clank when it hits the wooden floor. " _Ops._  Gomen. How clumsy of me," she says, quite insincerely.

Temari continues to make up noises to disguise the sounds made by the piece of shogi she is moving but Shikamaru also continues to  play unbothered even when Temari, finally frustrated, tempts, "I'll be your girlfriend if I win this game."

Of course, Shikamaru comes out the victor.

And Temari is livid.  _"So you don't want me to be your girlfriend_ _, ass_ _?_ _!_ _"_

—o0o—

~1/6/11 AFP 4 11 16~


	12. So Temari loses...

****So Temari loses...** **

"Seems like you're always here," observes Yoshino. The older woman is carrying some herbs from the garden and is on her way back inside her  house when she meets the younger girl on the cobbled walk.

Temari pauses midstride inside the Nara compound. "Your son invited me to play Shogi."

"So you two were playing yesterday," Yoshino states, too dryly.

Temari suddenly blushes. "Yeah you could say that."

The older woman's eyes become narrowed. "Just keep it quiet then. With all the cursing and groaning it's hard to guess you two were having  fun."

Temari's blush intensifies but declares with a straight face. "Shikamaru's fault. He always beats me at Shogi. I just made sure I even up the  odds."

__"Did it work?"_ _

"No. I actually lost  _ _something__ _ _,__ " Temari scowls but with eyes gleaming happily.

—o0o—

~11 14 10 AFP 8 3 16~

 


	13. Irritating

****I** ** ****rritating** **

Choji runs towards Temari, asking,  _ _"What happened?"__ referring to Shikamaru's prone body on the training ground.

Temari just glares at Choji and walks away in a huff.

Choji crouches down to check on his friend. When he noticed the two gaping wounds on Shikamaru's head and the welts and developing bruises on his arms, Choji, usually calm unless called fatty finally sees red. He hurries after Temari.

"Stupid Shikamaru," Temari is mumbling to herself when suddenly she hears Choji's approach.  _ _"What do you want?"__  she snaps.

"What's wrong, Temari? I know you wouldn't hit Shikamaru until he becomes unconscious without reason." Choji's voice is gentle and not at all accusatory. The short walk has made him realize the truth of his words.

Temari expecting Choji to be cross in behalf of his friend is stunned. She would have snarled at him but since Matsuri is not around to confide to at the moment, she wants to keep her options open so she replies instead, "He's irritating." 

Temari's eyes become fierce and defensive but after a short while takes on a faraway look; apparently remembering the thing that made her angry in the first place.

"Why?” Choji asks trying to understand what prompted Temari to almost kill Shikamaru. “Because he calls you troublesome?" 

Temari seeming to lose the battle with herself finally confides,  _ _"__ _ _BECAUSE HE WON’T SAY IT!__ He leads me on then at the critical moment he changes his mind.  _ _Gah I can't believe I'm telling you this!"__

Choji stares for a while…then comprehension comes to him, dumbfounded, he can only utters,  _ _"Oh__ _ _.__ _ _"__

—o0o—

__"What the fuck are these?"__ Temari demands when she visits Shikamaru and instead of her giving the patient, flowers, it's the other way around. "Are you giving this shit to me 'cause Choji compels you to?"

" _ _Choji?__  No," Shikamaru denies. "If you don't want them, there's that thrash can." He then points towards the metal container placed on one side of his room.

__"I didn't say that__ _ _,__ _ _ass__ _ _!__ _ _"__  Temari scowls then frowns when she notices that the bouquet is actually made up of flowers from the prairie where Shikamaru and she usually frequent. "Who took this?" she demands to know.

__"Tch__ _ _,__ _ _"__ Shikamaru just typically mumbles then proceeds to close his eyes and shifts his body on the bed looking for a better sleeping position.

__"Ass! You are doing it again__ _ _!__ _ _"__ Temari glares at the boy, sparks flying from her eyes. She lifts her flowers in preparation of hitting Shikamaru with it when a tiny folded note falls down. Temari bends to retrieve the letter. Upon unfolding it she reads:  _ _Troublesome woman, if I didn't love you I wouldn't put up with this__.

Temari grins and grumbles happily, "I know but I want to be sure."

—o0o—

~2 3 11 AFP 8 3 16~

 


	14. According to Temari, Kiba is ok

****According to Temari, Kiba is ok** **

There's a loud knock on the door and when Kiba opens it, Temari comes barraging in, pushing him on the side so she can pass through.

"Close the door," Temari demands then seeming to change tactic midway says more amicably, "Please."

To say Kiba is surprised is an understatement. Temari is in his home, looking a bit distraught with a baby deer cradled in her arms. "Whazzup,   Temari?" Kiba asks, closing the door then he looks from the sleeping deer to Temari then back at the deer.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise first that this will be our secret." Temari seems to shed off her  _ _nice__  attitude which she has tried to     emulate a while back.

"Depends." Kiba's eyes narrow. "You did not steal that fawn in a fit of anger towards Shikamaru, did you?"

" _ _Of course not!__  The lazy ass gave it to me as a present. I already told him I don't know anything about deer but he says it's good for my matern— _ _my character__  to care for some pet," Temari fumes.

"So what's wrong?" Kiba questions, now reassured.

"I feed Shikaruma some milk and now he won't stand up. There's something seriously wrong with him!" Temari admits.

"Shikaruma?” Kiba grins. “Nice!”

Temari suddenly glares, not sharing the joke in the name. "Kindly focus on the problem.  _ _WHAT SHOULD WE DO?"__

" _ _We?__  As in me included?" Kiba points towards himself. "Couldn't you ask Shikamaru?"

"No!” Temari threatens, “And you couldn't tell him either."

"Aw man, I see." Kiba smiles mischievously.

"Here." Temari gives the tiny deer to Kiba for him to check. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

After placing the fawn on the table, Kiba palpates its tummy. "I'm not really knowledgeable about deer but I think you just overfeed him. He'll be alright."

"Thank Kami," breath whooshing, Temari says in relief.

—o0o—

Temari and Shikamaru are walking side by side when suddenly they meet Kiba with Akamaru going on the opposite direction.

"Yo Temari, Shikamaru!" Kiba shouts in greeting while Akamaru barks and wags his tail.

Temari smiles  _ _hugely__  and nods her head towards Kiba while Shikamaru states Kiba's name in greeting.

When Kiba has already passed, Shikamaru looks at Temari meaningfully.

"What?" Temari asks, her eyes a bit shifty.

"What favour have you asked from Kiba?" Shikamaru answers with another question.

"What makes you think I owe him?" Temari stops walking and glowers at Shikamaru. "I simply think he's okay. End of story." Temari resumes   walking, leaving behind Shikamaru who just typically murmurs,  _ _"T__ _ _roublesome woman.__ _ _"__

—o0o—

~1 31 11 AF 8 2 16~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And in case someone noticed, Temari was going to say maternal instinct but said character instead…


	15. Undeciphered Message

****Undeciphered Message** **

"Nara," Kankaru acknowledges Shikamaru upon his arrival at the enormous Konoha gate.

Shikamaru just nods his head, too lazy and disappointed to do more.

"My sister asked me to give you this." Kankuro extends a scroll with a loosened ribbon.

"What is it?" Shikamaru glances at the outstretched missive, giving it a doubting look since coming from Kankuro it can be prank.

"A letter that says she hates that she's sick and the fact that her brother has to take her place as the liason," Kankuro replies while continuously presenting the scroll to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru extends his right hand to receive the scroll. "So you read it," he mentions nonchalantly.

"Yeah,” Kankuro snarls defiantly, “Any problem with that?"

Shikamaru just shrugs. He opens the scroll and reads the message inside.

"Anyway, what did she say here?" Kankuro asks and leans over Shikamaru's shoulder to look at the scroll and points to an area that is gibberish.

Shikamaru glances over his shoulder at Kankuro. "Kankuro is an asshole."

"Man! If you're mad I read your precious letter, we can settle this in the training ground!" Kankuro crunches his knuckles, baring his teeth at the younger man.

Shikamaru sighs, "It's really what Temari wrote here." He indicates towards the string of gabbled words on the scroll.

—o0o—

~11 14 10 AFP 8 3 16~

 


	16. Used To

****Used to** **

_Yeah we used to fight, not anymore._

_Our bickering used to make me feel alive, not anymore._

_The silence is resounding more and more._

_We live together but it seems we are apart._

_What went wrong?_

_Yeah what went wrong?_

Temari has her eyes closed.

_"Oi Temari!"_  Shikamaru tries to attract Temari's attention by waving his hand in front of her face and when that did not work, he shakes her shoulder.  _ _"_ Oi woman!"_

__"_ Huh?"_ Temari removes the earphone from her right ear. "What?" she shrewishly snaps.

" _Tch _,__  I thought you want to go back by now," Shikamaru replies. "What are you listening to anyway?"

"Just some music from your radio station." Temari answers. "The lyrics are really interesting."

Shikamaru raises a brow.

"The girl is asking what went wrong," Temari elaborates.

"What went wrong with _what?"_ mumbles Shikamaru. He isn't really interested but seeing that his girlfriend seems to be listening intently still with the remaining earphone plugged in her left ear, he pretends to humour her by asking. Afterall, it gives him more time to remain lazing on the grass before escorting Temari back to her Konoha apartment.

"Nothing…Let’s go." Temari turns off her radio, removes the remaining earphone from her ear then shoves the gadget inside her pouch. She stands up and dusts off the seat of her yukata while murmuring, "I doubt it will happen to us anyway." 

—o0o—

~3/5/11 RP10 26 16~

A/N: Admit it for a split second you thought it's them...

...Hmm there's no such song as far as I know.

 


	17. Three Years

****Three years** **

"Temari-san, I love you," a Suna jounin announces. He and Temari have been to several missions together and he has observed that the kunoichi seems to be distant and  scary— _driving_ her would-be suitors away…but not him. He has to let his feelings be known.

Temari stares at the young man, taken aback.

The shinobi notices Temari's frown and admits immediately, "I know this is sudden but I have your brother's permission."

_"YOU HAVE MY WHAT?"_  Temari shouts, more amazed by that than anything else.

"Kankuro, being your oldest brother, __s__ _ _ort of__ _ _,__ said that if I could convince you then I have his blessing," the jounin replies.

"And didn't my brother also tell you that I have a boyfriend?" Temari snarls, placing both her hands on her hips and glares at her newly acquired suitor.

"Yeah, but I figured it out." The shinobi gives a knowing smile, undeterred by Temari's brusque attitude.

__"_ Figure what out?" _Temari continues to snap.

"That your so called boyfriend is just a feint," The shinobi answers confidently. “More of a well thought strategy to warn off men. But not me. I saw through the disguise.”

"Really?" Temari asks softly, sounding dangerous.

The Sunan jounin gives a nervous laugh…but then he remembers his reasons.

"Yeah." Shoulder straigtening, his voice regains strength as he recounts his reasons, "Kankuro says your boyfriend is just a lowly chunin and the reason nobody sees him around is because he'd rather do cloud watching than do missions. He always complains that you're a troublesome woman and doesn't appear to appreciate you. You also always save his ass. And listen to this he is younger by three years." The jounin smirks as he shows to Temari his thumb, index and middle fingers counting three. "So how could you Temari-san fall for such a lame shinobi? So I figured it out, no such boyfriend exist! He’s bogus!"

Temari's body shakes in her anger. She takes her fan from her back and pummels the surprised nin.  _"So what if he's younger by three years!_ What are you implying that I'm too old for him? I have you know he acts like an old man anyway! And three years is no big deal!" Temari heaves but still continues to thrash the poor jounin.

—o0o—

~3/5/11 10 26 16~

 


	18. Intervillage Relations

****Intervillage** ** ****R** ** ****elations** **

After a while of staring at the fluffy white pieces that float in the sky, the peace is abruptly disturbed when a challenging voice intruded.

__"_ You must be Nara?" _snarls a man wearing a Suna jounin uniform and a Suna head protector.

Still lounging down, Shikamaru turns his head towards the Sand jounin, noticing the still healing laceration on the man's forehead. If he lets his imagination play, he can almost trace the shape of someone's fan on the wound. Shikamaru simply grunts an affirmative to the inquiry.

The younger man's attitude ruffles the older shinobi. He afterall isn’t used to such disrespect to his rank. " _ _You!__ You really are a lazy good for nothing bastard!"

Shikamaru goes back to cloud watching, unbothered.

The Suna shinobi sputters, "You... _ _y__ _ _ou__  must be scared to fight me! You would rather hide behind Temari-san's skirt. Bad news pal, she's not here!"

Shikamaru closes his eyes, and wriggles into a more comfortable position. Crossing his arms behind his back and stretching his legs out.

Fuming, the ignored foreign shinobi shouts, "You are such a kid! No surprise there, you are afterall three years younger than Temari!"

No stirring.

Changing tactics the older shinobi gloats, "No wonder her brother Kankuro has given me his blessing to court her!"

Shikamaru opens his eyes slowly.

The older shinobi notices  _that_ movement. "You are from Konoha afterall."

Shikamaru calmly turns his head to look at the other man. 

"It's just a matter of time before I can convince Gaara-sama that I, a loyal Suna shinobi, am the right man for his sister," the man declares confidently.

Shikamaru, uncrosses his arms then pushes himself into a sitting position, a frown creasing his forehead.

"After all you are just a chunin."

Shikamaru's forehead smoothens and he starts to lean back down again.

"A  _ _Konoha__  chunin," the man re-emphasizes that the lazy chunin and Temari belong to different villages. He then sniggers, " _What a joke!_ It's obvious her brothers will never agree to your relationship to go farther."

Shikamaru sits up again and deposits his hands in the hollow area created when he crossed his legs. He then speaks evenly, "Tch, Konoha and Suna are now allies."

The Suna shinobi just continues to laugh hard.

Shikamaru's frown returns.

The Suna shinobi suddenly chokes. He raises his hands towards his neck trying to remove the obstruction.

"Need help?" Shikamaru smirks then shrugs almost nonchalantly."Tch, you probably don't want to be indebted to a  _lowly... Konoha... chunin."_

__When did__ _ _t__ _ _he__ _ _good for nothing bastard__...The Suna shinobi's eyes bulge, feeling the blockade tightens farther. He can only…raise his left hand in surrender. 

—o0o—

~3/7/11 RP10 26 16~


	19. Shikamaru's New Drinking Buddy

**Shikamaru's New Drinking Buddy**

"Tch, I can't understand why you like her. She's troublesome. Every time she's here she makes my life a pain," Shikamaru complains to his _new friend._  He takes a swig of his beer then gives his companion the  _you-must-be-a-masochist-for-liking-her_ look.

Suddenly, before Shikamaru's acquaintance can answer, a drunken shinobi wearing an orange clothing approaches their table in the bar declaring in that loud voice of his,  _ _"_ Shikamaru! I won't listen to you. I will not harm Sasuke!" _Before going to the next table to whine to someone called Kiba about Sakura pretending to love him.

"Don't mind Naruto," Shikamaru sighs.

_"That's Naruto?_  The Kazekage's friend...but he's not even wearing a jounin vest?" the perplexed sand jounin asks.

Shikamaru stares at the older shinobi. "That's 'cause he's not."

"At least he's a chunin."

"No."

_"WHAT!?"_ the older shinobi exclaims, _"He's a just genin?"_

Shikamaru nods once slowly.

The Suna shinobi looks from Shikamaru to Naruto at the other table then back to Shikamaru.  _I think Konoha's ranking is warped, the lower your rank the stronger you are,_ he thinks.

The Suna Shinobi is mulling this thought when someone called Neji suddenly advances to their table. 

"I was looking for you. There's a jounin meeting at 8 tomorrow," the new arrival announces, addressing Shikamaru, a mere chunin.

"Tch, why are you telling me?"

Neji, without change in his expression, answers, "Because the Hokage asked me to even though you are already aware of it." With the message delivered Neji then exits the bar.

_It really is warped, a jounin with fearsome looking eyes being sent to look for a chunin to ask him to attend a jounin meeting and a mere genin being ordered to kill an Akatsuki by the said chunin._ The sand shinobi suddenly wipes at his brow, he has a feeling he has a very lucky escape. He now sees it...Temari-san’s boyfriend is someone not to mess up with.

"So what do you like about Temari? That woman is bossy, blunt and—"

The older shinobi sputters on his drink.  _"NO! I don't like her. Not at all."_

—o0o—

~3 10 11 RP 10 29 16~

__


	20. Precious Possession

****Part 1** **

****Precious Possession** **

_"Stop that!"_ Temari orders irritated.

"Stop what?" Shikamaru asks absent minded.

"Flicking open and close your lighter. It's annoying," Temari answers heatedly. So far she is being ignored by her companion while he plays with his cigarette lighter. If only she isn't aware of the sentimental value of that thing, she would have taken it and thrown it far away with her fan.

"It helps me think," Shikamaru responds steadily.

"Why do you need to think anyway?" Temari gripes, frustrated. The date is progressing in a very uneventful manner, only the lighter receiving Shikamaru's obvious attention. "It's not like we are in the middle of a battle. We are just in the middle of your forest. Doing nothing but sit here."

__"__ You complain a lot woman," Shikamaru still replies evenly.

Temari stands up and with her hands fisted at her sides, shouts,  _"I'M NOT COMPLAINING. I AM STATING A FACT!"_

_"Tch."_ Shikamaru merely smiles and then says, "Here. Take this." He stands up himself, reaches for Temari's right hand and opens it. He then places the lighter on her palm.

"What?" Temari looks bewildered. "I cannot accept this. It's from your sensei. I know how—"

Shikamaru suddenly laughs. "I'm not giving it to you. I'm just letting you keep it in the meantime."

Temari answers with a sharp glare then she closes her fist over the wretched lighter then places it inside the secret pocket on her yukata. "So what were you thinking anyway?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow night. You better make sure you meet me on time since I'll get that," Shikamaru points towards Temari's pocket, "then  _too."_

—o0o—

~12/2/10 RP 11 3 16~


End file.
